Plastic parts or composite material parts with a plastic matrix are increasingly utilized for skin panels of vehicles. If composite materials with a thermosetting polymer matrix and high-strength reinforcing fibers are used for stability reasons, a severe impact during an accident may cause the parts to fracture. Large sharp-edged, slab-shaped fragments may be created in such instances. Splinter protection films are occasionally applied onto the skin panels in order to prevent these sharp fracture edges. However, this can lead to problems with respect to the adhesion and the optical appearance.
WO 2010/006718 A1 describes a skin component of plastic, for example, a roof module, in which the splinter protection lies between the layers of the roof structure. The skin component includes a first supporting layer, a splinter protection fabric, a core layer, a second supporting layer, a splinter protection fabric, a decoupling layer and a skin. The connection between the individual layers is produced in a CMS process. The structure of the skin component with a plurality of layers and the connection between the layers by means of a CMS process are elaborate and expensive.